


Toque De Queda

by OrdinaryThings, slutty_sammy



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drunk Charles, For an Event, M/M, OS, Two Eriks, We made our best ok?, funny kinda, kinda weird os tbh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutty_sammy/pseuds/slutty_sammy
Summary: De Cuando Charles rompe el toque de queda y Raven tiene algo en mente para acabar con su tormentoA petición de Caro Concha





	Toque De Queda

**Author's Note:**

> Este casi drabble participa en el evento de San Valentín de la página Mcbender/Cherik, espero les guste :)

 Charles intentó desesperadamente abrir la puerta de su mansión sin despertar a su hermana, pero sus manos parecían fallarle. La verdad es que estaba demasiado ebrio como para reconocerlo de todas maneras.

Después de varios intentos por encajar la llave en la rendija de la puerta, varias palabras soeces en voz baja y algunas pequeñas patadas a la puerta al final, se decidió en rendirse. Sentándose en las escaleras con gran dificultad que daban a la imponente entrada de su hogar, pudo darse el tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido los últimos meses. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto su vida en tan poco tiempo?

_Ah sí, Erik._

Erik Lensher, apuesto mutante alemán; alto y con la capacidad de mover los metales a su gusto. Aquel llegó a su vida de manera espontánea; le parecía ayer cuando lo rescató de ahogarse mientras perseguía a Shaw, y fue justo en ese momento, que ambos supieron que había algo especial en ello. Charles sintió que no estaría solo nunca más, y no tomó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese problemático mutante, muy a pesar de las diferencias en cuanto a sus ideales.

Lo último que querría de aquella relación era ir despacio. Por lo que de hecho, apenas un mes después comenzaron a salir. Su primer beso fue exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Charles se encontraba sentado, ocurrió después de que le mostrase a Erik el recuerdo más brillante de su mente. La sonrisa de Erik en ese momento, tan brillante, y sus labios tan suaves... Charles no pudo evitar reír como colegiala al darse cuenta de que ya había pasado casi un año desde ese momento.

Entre recuerdo y recuerdo, el sol decidió molestarle llegando directamente a sus ojos, obligando a Charles a levantarse de las escaleras en contra de su voluntad. No hubo necesidad de volver a intentar usar la llave para abrir la puerta de la mansión, puesto que esta se abrió sola... O bueno, casi.

Allí se hallaba su hermana, en espera de una respuesta.

— ¿Y bien? — insistió.

Charles cae en cuenta que había roto el compromiso de llegar a casa temprano. Su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas como para realmente tener alguna pizca de remordimiento.

— Está bien, Raven — dice con tono burlezco —. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde-

— ¡¿Tarde?! Dios Charles son casi las 6 de la mañana — interrumpió.

Apenas si podía observar a su azul hermana con precisión, notando como sus brazos cruzados demandaban más excusas. Charles suspiró con desgano.

— Quizá, tal vez, hipotéticamente... demasiado tarde.

— Espero que tengas una buena excusa Xavier, te escucho — espetó la mutante.

— Hoy, luego de realizar mis gestiones en el gobierno, me encontré con Erik, y ya sabes, cosas de pareja, cuando eres novio de alguien debes brindarle tu tiempo, tu cariño...

Su hermana de repente cambió de semblante, y Charles se detuvo esperando una respuesta de ello, aunque solo obtuvo un silencio que pareció eterno, uno que Charles no entendió.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exasperó Raven, después de un largo rato —. ¡¿Qué estas saliendo con quién?!

— Sí, Erik, me invitó a un bar, fue bastante ameno y-

— Más te vale que aquel Erik no se llame Lehnsherr también — exaltó la mutante —. Porque si me estás diciendo que tienes una relación con el hombre que casi provoca la tercera guerra mundial y te deja inválido en una silla por el resto de tus días... No responderé Charles.

El nombrado sonríe porque es lo único que se lo ocurre hacer, y antes de que su hermana siquiera pudiese reaccionar a la noticia, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Charles y lo obligó a correr hacia el baño, donde vómito todo lo que había bebido aquella madrugada, para luego caer inconsciente

Charles era un completo cabeza de pollo para las crudas, y sin embargo, siempre se olvida de aquello cada que veía alcohol. Despertó como si tuviera una cueva llena de cavernícolas encima de él. Con los ojos más pesados que un kilo de metal (¿o de plumas?).

Se encontró solo, lidiando con la idea de que aquel tiempo de sueño no lo pasó en su larga y confortable cama... Sino en el duro y áspero suelo.

Se despertó con una exuberante dificultad, costándole más de lo debido adaptar sus ojos a la luz natural que sus cortinas blancas dejaban pasar.

– Charles... – escuchó a lo que parecieron kilómetros, pero en segundos, ya eran tan solo centímetros. – ¡Charles! ¡Despierta!

El profesor por fin pudo diferenciar la figura que repetía su nombre, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

– Erik...

Aquel le devolvió el gesto, y lo ayudó a subir a su cama con una insultante facilidad. Charles había recargado su conciencia a un 80%.

– ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – murmuró aturdido el profesor –. Si Raven te ve, me va a asesinar, y luego te asesinará a ti... Y no necesariamente en ese orden.

– No te preocupes – contestó aún efusivo Erik –. Entré por la ventana, no se dará cuenta.

Cuando Erik guiñó su ojo y Charles tuvo la intención de sonreírle, su cabeza pareció haber recibido un balazo, causando que el profesor aullara de dolor. Erik no se sentía culpable de reírse de aquella situación, pero reafirmaba su preocupación hacia aquel, ofreciéndole traer una aspirina. Charles le advirtió acerca de su hermana, a lo que Erik respondió:

_– Si pude cogerme a su hermano por un año sin que se diera cuenta, creo que no me pillará si tomo una pastilla de su alacena._

Charles sonríe antes de hundir su cara en la almohada. Nunca se ha sentido tan terrible en toda su vida, y sin embargo, no se arrepiente de la noche que tuvo con Erik. Cuando otra punzada lo golpea en su cabeza, Erik está de vuelta. Pero sorpresivamente sin nada en manos.

– Charles, tenemos que hablar.

Aquel lo mira expectante, Erik poseía un semblante demasiado serio para su gusto.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Creo que lo nuestro no está funcionando – dice Erik, tomándolo de las manos, a lo que Charles aumenta su conciencia al 90% debido a aquella confesión.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Creo que deberíamos terminar Charles – contesta emotivo –. Creo que ya te he causado demasiados problemas, sería mejor terminarlo de una vez.

– No – respondió Charles –. ¿De qué... De qué hablas? Yo... ¿y mi aspirina?

Erik tiene una revelación por un momento, y huye de su habitación. Dejando a un muy desconcertado Charles, que en menos de cinco segundos, lo ve entrar de nueva cuenta.

– Tu hermana tiene como nueve tipos diferentes de cremas dentales – exclama Erik irónico, con un vaso burbujeante en manos.

El profesor lo mira fijamente, hasta que Erik se da cuenta de que algo va mal.

– No te preocupes Charles – dice Erik –. Raven no me vio.

Su mirada se mantiene en confusión por varios minutos, que se mantuvieron acompañados en un silencio abismal. Pero aquel fue detenido por la puerta: Allí, entraba Erik con un vaso burbujeante de agua.

Charles nunca recuerda haber bebido tanto como para ver doble, y se hecha en la cama sin decir ninguna palabra. Uno de los Erik habla.

– ¿Pero qué coño-...

– ¿Quién eres tú? – exclama Erik.

– ¡No! ¿¡Quién eres tú!? – exclama Erik también aparentemente.

– ¡Charles! – grita uno de ellos –. ¡Es una trampa! ¡Es Raven!

– ¡Eso es verdad, Charles! – replica el otro –. ¡Él es Raven!

– ¡No! ¡Él es Raven!

Erik tirá el vaso con aspirina a Erik, el cual también tira su vaso a Erik, y entre Erik y Erik, Charles se cansa gritando fuertemente.

– ¡BASTA LOS DOS!

Ambos regresan su mirada a Charles, quien con notable menos dificultad, se levantó de la cama, se paró en frente de ambos, los observó por algunos segundos, y besó al Erik que tenía a su derecha.

El Erik de su izquierda, puso una mueca de disgusto y terminó haciéndose azul hasta que era su hermana mirándolos con recelo.

Charles no separó el fogoso beso por algunos minutos, pero cuando lo hizo, solo fue para decirle:

– Vete, Raven

A lo que ella obedeció de mala gana. 

Y entre beso y beso, Erik y Charles se demostraron cuanto se amaban por el resto del día.

 


End file.
